deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Please move bugs/glitches to their corresponding area PC Related Prologue One of the ones I found recently, is that you can survive the prelude. This is in ver. 1.0.0, not sure if it works for the other ones, but what you do is when the voice tells you to run for the door when your being chased by zombies, there is a door open in the hallway just before the cut scene leading to the doorway, you go into it and jump on the bed in the second room, watch out cause when you enter the room a level 1 zombie will be in the way, just kick him down. run past him, hopefully you wont die be ready to spam the E button for a while, but what you do is you bring all of the zombies that are out there to the room and spam kick, just by killing 4 of the level 50 zombies you gain 2 levels, each level increasing how much you gain. so, basically you could probably get to level 20 in the prelude if you have a finger made for button mashing. Or if you don't feel like repeating it over and over.. just kill All of the zombies.. including the 4-5 level 50 infected. and the 6-7 level 50 walkers. have to sneak across the wall, towards where the "storage room" is and the cut scene wont activate so you can just go into the storage room. break down the door, and find a wrench and a broomstick, might take a couple tries to get into it. but its worth going down a few flights of stairs and falling through the map. BE AWARE THAT GETTING PAST THE CUT SCENE WITHOUT ACTIVATING IT IS HARD RECOMMENDED THAT YOU MOVE TO THE WHITE BAG AND THEN MOVE ACROSS TO THE DOOR ON THE OTHER SIDE AND HUG THE WALL FROM THERE. I WOULD BELIEVE THAT THE FOR YOU TO KNOW ITS BYPASSED IS WHEN THE FLAG DISAPPEARS FROM THE MINIMAP But the only way to get out is to activate the cut scene. when this happens you will loose the two weapons. I'm pretty sure the devs put that there for a reason. Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuncCqEfas0 :This isn't a glitch, it's an exploit. :Another glitch only possible after doing the above glitch. it gets you into the storage room where a few weapons are you must go off the map to kill your self. :Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sq5_Nf8KUXQ Born to be Wild quest There's a glitch in the PC release of the "Born to Be Wild" mission during the server room firewall reset portion. After resetting all of the terminals, there is no waypoint to return to the security office and if you do, the guard tells you to go back and finish. There is a PC that is blue screened, but has no keyboard, but it doesn't require resetting in order to complete the side mission. To get past the glitch, after resetting all of the computers (don't worry about the one without the keyboard), back track to the last mission (as if you are going to where the guard wants morphine) - you'll have to jump over the desks and break the door glass to the dark hallway outside of the server room (don't worry, there won't be any zombies). This will "reset" the mission and it will see that you've done the computers, and instruct you to return to the security office, where the guy will tell you how to get to the parking structure. Paperwork quest Sometimes the radio that is supposed to be on the floor next to Bill is in fact inside the floor. Still, it is possible to use it while crouching but it may take some time to aim it successfully. Fast Travel When fast traveling, some times you can't sprint for any good reason, and that for an undefined amount of time: happens to me every now and then, esp. when I NEED to get out of some place and can't because my Sprint-key ain't doing anything. 10 Mins later it is back to normal. PS3 Related Disappearing throwing weapons *When you thow a weapon and hit the front of a zombie, the zombie might fall face first into the ground and you weapon will go under the map. *If you throw a weapon and another player walks in frount of it, it might dissapper. *ENG When you throw a melee weapon and hit the head of a zombie and after you'll cut the head the weapon can disappear. *ITA Quando lanci un'arma da taglio colpendo la testa di uno zombie e poi lo decapiti l'arma conficcata può scomparire Xbox 360 Related Money Loss When faced with death, the value of money loss varies(showing the code for plylvl*death*moneyloss is broken, as it shows to be based on Inventory value), as well the skill under Xai skill tree is broken, as a player with 200K can die on Logan and will have lost 20K and up were as Xai will still loose a ruff equal value(with a 3/3 skill). Of 10.3.11 the ability to duplicate still works(which if done correctly(takes longer since logans Boomerang) you can hold LT+Y than RT to throw and drop the same item)) For this you can use to buy Oleander for a quest in the Jungle for money and xp, and or any vendor with a conti. quest for the item. Born to be Wild Quest Bug affecting this quest similar to the one noted above for the PC save for the fact that I didn't have to walk all the way back to the security guard, but once I started back tracking, only then did I progress in the quest. Seek'n'Loot quest While retrieving the Juice Packs from the gas station (where you find the petrol for the quest "Fluid Necessity,") it is possible that the thugs in the garage behind it will continually spawn as you're attempting to remove the blockade and turn off the power making it impossible to do so and forcing you to reload a checkpoint or die. Disappearing inventory items After killing a zombie by throwing a weapon at it then retrieving it, reloading a checkpoint, dying and respawning, completing an objective, or giving items to Jin to store (taking a weapon out of storage, or traveling to a new area with weapons in her inventory), a weapon(s) might spontaneously delete from the inventory it is located in. Confirmed for XBox 360. Lost 5 superior weapons when reloading a checkpoint despite previously having had all of the weapons in my inventory and equipped. Combat (Zombie Glitches) *Occasionally zombies will freeze on their current animation, sliding along to the player (and still fighting behaving normally) albeit without any animation whatsoever. *Zombies have an extremely rare chance to spawn entirely passive, idling where they are without any interest in the player's presence, only attacking if struck first. It is believed that this glitch is related to the "faking" zombies (the ones playing dead on the ground). *Although zombies cannot avoid the mighty kick, it is possible for them to "teleport" beneath your leg and end up behind you. Zombies can also run through you and end up behind you when in combat with more than one zombie. *When in close combat with more than one zombie, activating kick will often cause your character to repeatedly kick the zombie furthest away from you despite focusing on the zombie right in front of you. *Certain dodge's with proper "hit" timing even with full stam. have shown chances to be knockdown. *The kick on a solo Infected can some times do nothing at all. Throwing weapons Weapons thrown into a Thug or Ram can sometimes be retrieved after the player character dies and can be found hanging in the air where the target was prior before it despawned from the game. Reload Last Checkpoint Choosing the 'Reload Last Checkpoint' function seems to not be consistent as to where you will end up and it is usually not where you were when you last reached a checkpoint. This has continued beyond the patch released for the XBox 360. Reloading the last checkpoint also still appears to save any activity you completed after the last checkpoint indicating that the checkpoint function has nothing to do with the saving function of the game. Player Spawning An extreme danger present, particularly in the City of Morseby, is that a death in the city itself (and not any subsections, like the Police Station) can result in yet another death shortly there after due to spawning the player back into the game inside of an area currently infested with the living dead. Deaths in areas like the Quarantine Zone often wind up spawning the player in the exact same location (within ten to twenty feet) or in an area right above. Yet another respawning quirk is present throughout the Eastern beach of Banoi Island in Act I (and thus all Acts following). Several "blank" spots dot the map for respawning along the beach, at some points, a death sending the player back up to over 200m from their death's location. This problem can be found any where with in and on the Island. If it is not a spawn directly into the AI that just killed you, you shall spawn randomly at a location on the map sometimes near a safehouse. Zombie Spawning Zombie spawning, namely in the City of Morseby, causes severe issues for a single player game; one of the most prevelent quests displaying incorrect zombie spawning is the spawning of the Infected during the Third Head of Cerberus quest, in which the player must enter the Quarantine Zone and traverse its rooftops in order to activate loudspeakers for the Church of Morseby; many of the Infected spawn out of thin air, and several alcoves well above ground level are easily reached by the player, who unwittingly likely enters them while advancing forward on the quest and seeking refuge, only to be greeted by endlessly spawning Infected right before their eyes. Other notable instances of unusual or broken zombie spawning can be found again in the City of Morseby, this time, the Police Station. Once the Raskal gang members have been cleared from the Police Station, a Hero ascending a staircase has a fair likelihood of oberserving a soon-to-be rushing Infected Policeman snap into existence as the Hero nears the summit. Character Behavior Have regularly experienced my character grunting and moving as though they are being hit by something/someone, but looking around there is nothing there. I have not checked if I am losing hitpoints. Curious if this is similar to the glitch listed below regarding opening/locking doors. Shotgun Behavior *Most evident in the "Short" variation of the Shotgun is the inconsistent spread, damage and distance calculations; a zombie caught in the HUD's crosshairs (and not down the sight) may not take any damage despite completely filling up the boundaries of the crosshairs in what would appear to be a "perfect" shot. *The Shotgun's spread seems to have a "super critical" property; a critical strike on one zombie can carry over (or through, with skills allowing bullet penetration deep in Purna's Combat skill tree) to the other zombies nearby or behind. A single "super critical" has the potential to carve down a horde of the living dead should each of them find themselves caught by some of the shot. The bug (or perhaps even intended behavior) occurs when the first of the buckshot scores a critical strike on a target, despite those prior not having been critical; upon the first critical, any shot that is still "in flight" is treated as critical strikes (scoring the red text, Elemental damage, etc) All Platforms Interacting with doors Another glitch found is that sometimes when you open or close doors, sometimes even when you breach, you'll get instantly killed even if there's no one nearby. This seems to happen if you're too close to the door when opening/closing, and the game thinks you're getting squeezed between something, and responds in killing you as if you were to get hit in the head with a dumpster. But since there is no way to normally get killed in the game like this (traps, walls, falling objects etc.) the reason may be something else. Let's hope it get patched soon. A possibility to this is that the zombies can attack and walk through some walls/doors. Saving unwanted progress Reloading a checkpoint previous to later activity seems to have saved all of that activity meaning that if something occurred, was lost or otherwise which the player didn't want, you will have no way to retrieve any save points prior to later action. Saving multiplayer progress A glitch has recently been found that occurs on both PC, 360 and PS3. This glitch makes the game not save your progress since the last time you activated online/cooperative mode. The game for some reason doesn't save your progress when you play with online mode enabled even if you're not, or never have played with another player. The only known fix to this on the 360 and PS3, until the developers patch it, is to turn off online mode as soon as you start playing. If not, make sure you do it when you're ready to quit. But since the game doesn't allow you to turn it off during gameplay, you can safely quit the game to the start screen (where you choose play, continue etc.) and turn it off, then enter the game again and play to a checkpoint, and then quit. Only then can you be sure your game will be saved. This works since the game data isn't reset/deleted until you quit the game entirely and shut off the 360/PS3. For a video on how to save the game properly on PC, watch this video. Chapter 8 bug Not really a glitch, but in chapter 8, when you're told to clear out the supermarket that some thugs have taken over after you've done that you can return to the supermarket and re-loot it again for infinite money, as there's about 6 or 7 cash registers, each with around 1000-5000 dollars in them, which reset every time you leave the supermarket (leaving to the sewers and going back in). This also works for all other cash registers, like in small stores etc. and places with other high-value stuff. Spawning infected On the second area follow the river down about half way there is a workbench on the left, go to the building to the right of it next to the river. there is a store there. Using Molotov When you kill a zombie with a molotov and don't hit them with anything else unfortunatly somtimes EXP wont be rewarded this could be a glitch in the game where the fire is thought to be scenery not from the player Fast Travel *When fast traveling, and you are close by a quest giver or other NPC related to a quest, an objective such as talking to the NPC, will be automatically completed. This can be troublesome, as fast traveling might cause you to complete a quest, and in turn, you will not receive a reward, like XP, blueprints, and weapons. *Sometimes fast travel might not activate. You select the auto travel map and the "Use" button icon disappears, but the fast travel menu doesn't come up. Duplication glitch There is also a duplication glitch in this game (Confirmed on 360, PC, and PS3). To perform, hold the weapon you wish to duplicate, hold the throw button (So the character holds it back aiming for a throw) then hold the drop button (Y on 360, Backspace on PC, Triangle on PS3) and press Attack (RT on 360, LMB on PC, R1 on PS3), and you will throw the original weapon and also drop a duplicate. This glitch can be easily repeated as much as desired for infinite money. (Note: This can be done with all weapons that can be thrown except grenades and molotovs.) Equipped Alcohol Kicking with Alcohol as your equipped weapon forces you to drink the bottle. There and Back Again achievement It was once thought that on both the XBox and PS3, that the "There and Back Again" achievement/trophy is unattainable without hex editing your save files. It is speculated that the final area (despite 72 confirmed areas have been identified through maps made by the community) is the DLC arena which will release in late September. UPDATE for the 360 version of the game, the achievement is achieveable however it appears the glitch still effects the PS3 version Respawning character Sometimes, when doing the mission to locate a mechanic to reinforce the armored car, the game will not register that all infected have been killed at the workshop, even if they have. This can usually be rectified by reloading the last checkpoint. However, sometimes reloading the last checkpoint will cause you to be respawned in Moresby, skipping all missions and cutscenes between that quest and Moresby, as well as making any quests (such as "A Voice from Above the Sky") impossible to complete, requiring you to start a new game. Another problem is when ramming the zombies in front of the shop with a vehicle it is possible to knock them through the garage door making them unreachable. In order to prevent this they should be run over from the sides and not rammed from behind into the door. If you have a molotov, you can throw it at the door and it will kill the zombie inside. Body in the Laboratory In the lab, there is a body on an operating table. Normally, this body never has anything to pick up from it… but if you attack the body and move it, when the game resets, it will respawn with money on it. Stamina On some occasions, when activating sprint, your stamina bar will instantly drop to zero, even if you have full stamina or have rested recently. This glitch needs to be tested to see if it's repeatable, but, while simultaneously having the stamina drop to zero, using a health pack, and having a zombie interrupt the restore health animation, the stamina bar dropped to zero and got stuck. The only way to reset it was to die. The Purest Exit quest In the quest "The Purest Exit" the NPC Yerema will be knocked down, even when not attacked. In some cases, she may fall through the ground, and become stuck and cannot get back up. The only solution to this problem is to drop out of an online match or load last checkpoint. Interacting with Jin's inventory If you have a full inventory and then try to get something from Jin it disappears. (Just check the floor, this was fixed(but not on xbox)) Character's skills There's a BUNCH of Bugs for some Characters' Skills; Purna: Jackpot (3 ranks) doesn't do anything, even when you mod both Values belonging to the Skill to 999999.0, you never get any orange or yellow or whatever 'special' Items dropped. Only thing I (the Poster) managed to get (even with modded Skill) was 1 lousy LP4000 and 1x Engine Parts, and that after opening about 100+ containers and slaying about the double amount of Zombies. Recovery (3 ranks): When shooting with a Firearm, a couple rounds, then throwing the Weapon away gained me PLUS Ammo, whereas the WEAPON on the ground had NEGATIVE Ammo remaining. With maxed out Skill, I was able to get more Ammo than there is in the clip of the gun and thus 'dupe' each kind of Ammo. Logan: Boomerang: I was able to throw/duplicate EXPLODING throwing Knifes infinitely, even with only the first tier of the skill: The Knife exploded, blowing the enemies up, and without receiving the BOOMERANG! Message, I still had all my Stickybomb-Knifes in my Inventory; sadly, the only fix so far, is REMOVING the skills by making them instead of '0.15' (Boomerang?) and so on say '0.0' (0.0 chance for Logan's Boomerang and 0.0 chance for Ammo Recovery for Purna). Quests in the Laboratory If you don't complete quests in the lab before it gets over run by zombies sometimes the markers will still show up as well as the scientist in one of the corner rooms remaining alive. Car bug Very occasionally when you try to get in a car and someone is already driving and they reverse through you it won't show the possibility of getting on. When this happens the stamina bar disappears completely allowing you to run without a break, as well as having the zombies run away from you. Clipping/Falling Off-Map When traveling between Bunker #02 and the bungalow where Svetlana gives her quest, if you try and run through the water directly from the bunker, if is possible to fall directly through the bottom of the ocean floor. You can still kick and fight, but there is no way to get back to the surface. Also at the Southwest gas station in the resort area, there is a car that explodes and knocks a billboard over, if you are standing where the billboard is going to fall, you will be pushed through the bottom of the map, and must drop out of an online game or load last checkpoint to get out. Car Bug If the person driving the car has their game freeze/leaves the game while there is someone in the car, the car might start to float straight into the sky. It will keep going until it reaches the very top of the map. When it reaches the top of the map, it will fall most likely killing everyone in it. Category:Glitches Category:Miscellaneous